cherubcomfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyle Blueman
Kyle Theodore Blueman is one of the main protagonists of the CHERUB series by British author Robert Muchamore. Personality Kyle is generally kind and considerate and is decent to his fellow cherubs. He is seen as a role model for some of the younger kids, which is evident in Mad Dogs, in which a number of agents go to him for advice. Despite this, he has a reputation of being disruptive in class and plays a number of practical jokes on his fellow agents. He is also not above mercilessly conning them for money, but as seen in Maximum Security has no problems with sharing his cash. Kyle always seems to have some sort of untrustable money-making scheme which is quietly run in the background and ran a successful pirate DVD business until it fell apart, thanks mainly to Jake Parker. He is also extremely popular around campus, proveable by the fact his farewell party at the end of Mad Dogs reduced a number of agents, including the likes of best friend, James Adams to tears. Physical appearance Kyle is described as having dark hair. He has a medium, slim build and is fairly small for his age. Background and early life Kyle was born in England in 1989, and was abandoned shortly after his birth. His mother was never traced and he spent his first seven years being raised by a succession of foster parents in the South West of England. He is one of the few agents whose exact place of birth is never mentioned. It is mentioned in Class A that one of his earliest memories is going to the beach with his foster family and getting upset that he was getting sand on himself. This shows Kyle was a neat freak even when he was so young. Basic Information Academic Kyle excels in all academic areas. However, a taste for practical jokes has given him a reputation for being disruptive in class. Despite this, he is commonly the voice of reason amongst the agents and has more common sense than most of his friends. Combat Kyle is highly capable in Judo and Karate and is one of a small number of CHERUBs to have studied Thai kick boxing. Unlike fellow agents James, Kerry and Bruce, his combat skills are never seen in-depth, although he is shown to be considerably stronger than James in The Recruit. Physical Kyle is in perfect health. He has excellent co-ordination and has mastered some impressive stunts on his skateboard. He detests team sports, presumbly because he is smaller than other kids his own age. However, Kyle's small size is an advantage on missions, when an experienced agent is needed to fill the role of somebody young. Sexuality Kyle is a one of two openly gay characters in the CHERUB series who are former CHERUB members, the other being Mr. Large. Kyle's sexuality was revealed in Class A when James freaked out over the fact that his best friend was gay. Kyle's sexuality became something of humour to James; however, he doesn't find it as funny thus friendships are on the line In Man Vs. Beast, Kyle has his first boyfriend, Tom Carter, and proceeds to make out with him in James' bed during their mission. This unnerves James and they result in a fight over James' homophobia. James' remarks towards homosexuals is also one of the main reasons why Kyle is less open about his sexuality to him and to others. CHERUB The Recruit Kyle makes an appearance in the first book when James Adams is taken to Nebraska House after his mother dies. Kyle is on a recruitment mission looking out for potential CHERUB agents after previously not succeeding on a valuable mission.He also light a room into flames for James.Despite being hesitant, he assumingly recommends James to Dr Terrence Mcafferty, the CHERUB chairman. But later in Mad Dogs, he told James that he didn't actually recommend him at first. When James moves into CHERUB campus it is apparent that Kyle and James are very good friends, and Kyle is keen to help him fit in with the campus community. Kyle persuades James to go on a mission even though he is not allowed, and Kyle is once again sent on a recruitment mission as punishment. He is rewarded with the Navy T-shirt in the epilogue. Class A In Class A, Kyle is a much more central character than in The RECRUIT. He joins fellow agents James, Kerry and Nicole on a mission to Luton to take down notorious drug baron, Keith Moore.He tells James that he is gay''. He befriends Keith's eldest son, Ringo and attends a number of his luxourious parties. During one of these, he smokes cannabis and is punished severely by mission controller Ewart Asker. Maximum Security In Maximum Security, Kyle has started a successful pirate DVD business and has earned a lot of money, even treating his friends to a night-out at the local bowling alley. When a group of teenagers racially insult Gabrielle, he attacks them alongside James and the two twins: Connor and Callum. He is punished with yet another recruitment mission for his behaviour. The Killing As he is one of the more senior agents on Campus, Kyle leads Team A in the training exercise at the beginning of the book and unhastily takes down James with a stun grenade early on. Later, he is shot in the back of the neck and transported to a local hospital. Despite his absence, Team A still ranks second overall and avoids the punishment 10 km run. After James attacks a new recruit, Andy Lagan, Kyle demonstrates a good diplomatic mind when he talks a pair of older CHERUBs out of violently beating James up. Instead, he organises for everyone to blank James, which is revealed to gradually end after James' mission. Divine Madness Kyle is seen at the beginning of the book, helping Bruce and Kerry in Hong Kong to uncover more about the terrorist organization Help Earth. He nurses Kerry when she stages a nose bleed. A few pages after nursing Kerry, he is not mentioned. Man Vs. Beast In what is arguably Kyle's most prominent appearance throughout the series, Kyle accompanies James and Lauren to defeat a group of environmentalist terrorists. He recently got a growth spurt, bleached his hair and grew facial hair to finally look like his age. He gets his first boyfriend in the shape of Tom, a member of the enemy, which causes friction with James, who directs a number of homophobic taunts towards him throughout the book. Kyle is pivotal in rescuing the terrorists' hostage at the books' climax. He is revealed to have been rewarded the black shirt near the beginning of the book. His major appearance in Man Vs. Beast caused Kyle to have an "official" interview with the CHERUB newsletter, the only character to do so apart from James and Lauren. The Fall Kyle is barely seen or mentioned in the book The Fall as it concerns Dana's and James' attempts to prove his innocennce after a mission in Russia goes disastrously wrong. One moment was when he and others got together to organize a trip and party of James' 15th Birthday. Mad Dogs Kyle masterminds the plan to humiliate Mr Large alongside Lauren by taking suggestive pictures of his adopted daughter in a relationship with James. Upon seeing the pictures, Large succumbs to a fit of madness and rage, thus attempting to kill the Askers' dog, Meatball. In a bid to rescue the dog, Kyle breaks down the Askers' front door and is nearly choked by Large. Kyle is asked to leave a few weeks earlier then planned, due to him blackmailing Mr. Large. A farewell party is held for him and he shares a tearful goodbye with James. The Sleepwalker Due to retiring in Mad Dogs, Kyle is only mentioned once, stating ''Bruce - who was more or less James' best friend since now that '''Kyle retired from CHERUB'' The General Kyle returns for the CHERUB Christmas football game and meets James. He witnesses the fight between James and Michael Hendry after James has found out about Dana cheating on him. Brigands MC Like in the Sleepwalker, he is rarely, if not ever mentioned in the book. Shadow Wave Not much is known except for the fact Kyle comes up with a plan that is supposed to be against the corrupt family that James is protecting (for his final CHERUB mission) and James must choose to betray CHERUB or his best friend.